Jori One Shots
by YouAndMeInSweetParisEmison
Summary: Series of Jori one shots, moslty AU's. Enjoy!
1. Best Dream Ever

-Set after Tori's song in 'Beggin' on your knees'-

"Hey cowlick!" Jade was walking quickly down the hall and had finally caught up with Ryder Daniels. She had a bone to pick with that stupid 50's knockoff loser. He had hurt Tori. _Her_ Tori. Nobody hurts her Tori. Sure, Jade thought it was fun to mess with the girls feelings, but not to mess with her heart. That was a different matter. Tori had genuinly liked this guy. This shrivilling ball of testosterone, and he had screwed her over. Jade was not going to let him get off lightly.

"What?" the boy answered back. He stopped in his tracks and Jade walked up closely to him. Ryder had made a fool or Tori, and Jade was having none of it.

"You think you can just play with girls feelings like that?" she asked him. Ryder smirked.

"Well, I just have" he answered back "And just because your little friend just sang a song 'exposing me', doesn't mean I'm not gonna do it again" Jade felt like strangling him. She couldn't explain why, but she felt the need to be protecting Tori right now.

"What you did to her was sick" she told him, poking a finger in his chest "And if you ever do anything like that to her or anyone else again, you better bet there's a special place for your balls on the heel of my boot". She felt proud of herself for that one.

"Vega was stupid in the first place for trusting me" Ryder told her. Her anger suddenly sprung out, and she suddenly kicked him in the chest with all the force she could. The tall boy fell to the floor on his hands.

"Don't call her Vega" Jade shouted at him "Don't you ever call her Vega. Only _I_ call her Vega. She's _my_ Vega, not yours. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way you treated her, god dammit"

"Jeez, someone's a little obsessed" Ryder laughed, rubbing the place that Jade had kicked him. Jade fell silent. She pursed her lips a little.

"No, I'm not" she replied very unconvincingly "I just, don't like to see her getting hurt" Ryder smirked. Again.

"I thought you hated that chick" he said, trying to pick himself up off of the floor. But Jade's boot had other ideas, and he soon fell back down to the floor.

"Don't call her a _chick_. She's not a _chick_. In fact, don't even talk about her at all"

It was then that Jade had to ask herself.

 _Why am I doing this?_

 _Why do I care so much about stupid Vega?_

"I'm starting to wish I'd picked some other girl. Tori isn't even that fit anyway and-"

"What did you just say?" Jade interrupted.

"That Tori's not all that"

That was it. Jade bent down and grabbed Ryder's stupid black shirt with his pale fist. Her face was right close to his now and she could feel his breath against hers.

"How can you say that" she hissed "How can you sit there and tell me that? Don't talk about her like that. You don't know what your talking about, you little greaseball. Vega's...Vega's amazing and don't you ever think otherwise"  
"Uhm..."  
Jade turned around, and surely enough it was her. Tori Vega. Standing there in her _stupid_ skinny jeans and her _stupid_ purple top.

"What's going on here?" she asked, walking towards the bundle of people on the floor.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend" Ryder laughed. Jade swung a punch, not realising how hard it had come. Ryder was sprawled across the floor, looking as if he was unconscious.

"Ohmygod, Jade? What did you do?" Tori asked, running over to Jade.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it" Jade shrugged. She stood up and turned to leave, but someone had grabbed her wrist and was stopping her.

"Jade, wait"

It was Tori. Obviously.

"What?" Jade said.

"Why do you care so much that Ryder hurt me?" she asked the girl. Jade turned to face her.

"I don't" was the first thing she thought to say. Tori raised her eyebrows.

"You kicked him in the chest and knocked him out cold" Tori argued.

"Yeah we should probably call someone" Jade shrugged again "Okay byeeeee-"  
"Wait!"  
Tori had grabbed her wrist again. Jade rolled her eyes are turned to face her again.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked. Jade shrugged her shoulders and let her eyes wander aimlessly around the room.

"Because..." she was saying quietly "We're friends. Sorta"

"Since when have you ever called me your friend?" Tori asked with a laugh. Jade shrugged her shoulders again.

"We hang out with the same people" Jade argued. Obviously this wasn't the reason that she had been defending Tori. She just hoped Tori would figure it out soon, for gods sake. That girl was so stupid.

"I guess" Tori said "B-but you said something else too"  
Shit. Jade hoped that she hadn't heard that.

"No I didn't" Jade tried to lie. Tori raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you diiiiiiid" she said in her annoying 'Tori love' voice. Jade found this annoying, but also kinda cute, but also annoying.

"Did not!" Jade was still trying to argue her point, but now Tori was pulling the 'Tori love' face.

"You called me amazing" Tori told her. Jade gritted her teeth.

"Did not"  
"Did too"  
"Did NOT"  
"Yes you diiiiiiid" Jade didn't bother arguing back this time. There was no point if Tori had heard it anyway. She decided to put on her 'Tori Vega voice'. She knew how much this annoyed her.

"Wowee, Jade West thinks I'm amazing. I'm gonna go and tell all my friends down in lollipop land and we'll sing and dance and give each other sweet sweet kisses!"

"I do NOT talk like that!" Tori insisted. Obviously Jade knew that she didn't actually talk likoe that, but it was funny to imagine it.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now" Jade tried to leave for the third time during this conversation, but yet again Tori pulled her back.

"You really think I'm amazing?" she asked, now in a more hushed voice. Jade gritted her teeth again.

"You're alright" she mumbled. Tori was smiling.

"Awww, thanks Jade" she mocked "What am I amazing at exactly? Is it my voice, is it my sense of humour, is it-"  
"Oh for gods sake, Vega, take a hint"  
Before Tori could say any more, Jade's lips were on hers. Only briefly, but it was enough for Tori to realise why Jade had called her amazing. Why she knocked Ryder out, and why she cared so much that he hurt her.

"Don't tell anyone about this" Jade said firmly after pulling away. Tori nodded. "This never happened" Tori nodded again "This was all a dream"

She started walking away, her boots clicking against the floor. She had almost turned the corner of the lockers, when she could have sworn she heard Tori mumble something.

"Best Dream Ever"


	2. I hate you so much

Tori was alone at home, reading a book. She never read books, she wondered why she was doing it. But she thought she better make use of these glasses that she never wore. It was much to her surprise when there was a knock on the door. Her parents and Trina had gone to Atlanta for the weekend, and all her friends were at some concert that she didn't want to go to with Beck's parents. Well, all her friends other than Jade. But she didn't really know whether Jade was a friend. Of course, Tori considered her to be her friend, but it was questionable whether Jade considered Tori hers. But it couldn't be Jade, could it?"

"Open up, Vega!"  
Nevermind. It was Jade. Nervous as to why her much loved frenemy was knocking on her door, she got up and pulled the door open.

"Okay first of all" Jade said "Take off those glasses. I can't take you seriously when you're wearing them" Without saying anything, Tori did as she was told.

"Can I help you?" Tori asked Jade. Jade still hadn't entered the house, and was staring her deep in the eyes.

"I need to say something to you" Tori's frenemy told her. Tori was still confused.

"Okay..." she said. Jade took a breath and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I hate you" she said. Tori was taken aback. Had Jade really driven all the way over to her house to tell her she hated her? She knew that Jade was an over the top person, but she didn't think she was that extreme.

"Um, thanks?" Tori answered. Jade sighed.

"No like, I really hate you" Tori still didn't know where this was going.

"Why?" she asked her. Jade flicked her hair back again.

"I hate every single stupid thing that you say. Everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid"

Tori was starting to feel a little hurt, but didn't interrupt her.  
"And I hate the way that you make such a big fucking deal out of everything, and the way your so dramatic in the simplest situations. I hate that your solution for literally everything involves a song. I hate that you shout every single word you say, and you can't ever be normal in a situation. I hate the stupid clothes you wear and your stupid tendancy to always be the one to fix everything. I hate that you're so happy all the time, it makes me sick. And I hate that when you're not happy it's over the stupidest damn things"

"If you're just gonna stand there and insult me, Jade, then you might aswell-"  
"And I hate the way you never let me finish" Jade interrupted. "But that's not all I hate about you"  
"Oh really" Tori snapped "Do go on"

"And I hate your stupid perfect hair, and your stupid cheekbones and your stupid pretty eyes" Jade stopped talking, as though she was waiting for Tori to say something.

"Wait did you say my hair was-?"

"I hate that your always the best at everything even when you don't try to be. I hate that you're so perfect all the time. I hate that stupid little voice you do when you know you're right, and I hate how much I love that voice. I hate how much I catch myself staring at you, and how much I just wanna-"

"Wanna what?" Tori interrupted. Jade turned her head away.

"I just wanna slap you all the time" Jade told her "I wanna slap your stupid face and push you over and kick you in the ribs...but other times I just wanna-"  
"Wanna what?" Tori interrupted again

"I just wanna slam you against a wall and kiss you"

This silenced both of them. Neither of them had expected her to say that, but she had done now and there was no taking it back.

"You wanna what?" Tori asked, even though she had heard what Jade said perfectly fine.

"Dammit, Vega!" she said "I just wanna slam you against a stupid wall and kiss your stupid face off all the time and it kills me. I just wanna drag you into the janitors closet and do things to you that you could never imagine existed" Tori didn't know what to say. Surely she must be joking? This was the most un Jade-like thing that she had ever said.

"I thought you hated me" Tori told her. Jade slapped her face with her hand.

"I do hate you, don't you get it?" Jade shouted at her "I hate you so much. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone in my life. Jesus, you make me so damn mad Vega. I hate you so much that...that I might even love you"

Wooooah, she had just said that. Jade West had just said that. She had never said that to anyone before in her life.

"You what?" Tori said in shock.

"You heard me" Jade snapped back "I love you, okay? I love you. I've always loved you, and that's why I'm always so mean to you. I promised myself I would never love anyone, but here you are. You with your stupid perfect cheekbones and stupid pretty hair"

That was when the awkward silence started. Both girls just stood there, not knowing what to say. Tori was the one that eventually broke the silence.

"I don't believe you" she said.

"What?"  
"I don't believe you. You come here and say all this stuff, but how am I meant to know it's not just a stupid prank that-"

"Arm" Jade had interrupted her. Tori knew what that meant. It meant that she was about to drag her somewhere. Reluctantly, she held out her arm. Jade grabbed it instantly. She shut the door behind her and was dragging Tori towards the kitchen.

"Jade where are we-"

"Shut up"

Before she could tell what was happening, Jade slammed Tori up against the wall and was kissing her. Really kissing her. Tori had never thought that this was how she would be spending her thursday evening, but it was happening. Jade West was really kissing her and for some reason, it felt really good. Jade had Tori's hands pinned against the wall above her head, and Tori could feel herself melting against her.

"Jade, I-"  
"Don't say anything"  
Tori's back was against the kitchen counter now, and Jade's fingers were tangled in her hair.

"Just to be clear" Jade told her inbetween breaths "This isn't happening"  
"Right" Tori agreed, still kissing her with desperation.

"This never happened" Jade said. Tori nodded her head, her hands now on Jade's waist.

It had been 7 full minutes when Jade pulled away. She smirked a little at the youngest Vega sister, and stepped back.

"Believe me now, Vega?" she asked. Tori said nothing, but quickly nodded her head.

"Good" Jade continued "But don't say anything to anyone, because this never happened"

"Yeah" Tori said "This never happened"  
"And I still hate you" Jade confirmed "Nothing I said to you today can be repeated, understood?"

"I understand" Tori said.

"Good" Jade told her "I'm leaving now"  
Tori couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Jade had almost reached the door when-

"Hey Jade" Tori called after her. Jade turned around.

"What?" Jade answered.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tori asked hopefully. Jade smirked a little.

"Depends" she replied "Do we have to actually watch the movie?" Tori, for once, was catching the hint.

"Not in the slightest" she told her. Jade dropped her bag and charged back over to Tori.

"Then I'm in"


	3. I don't sweat

"I don't sweat" Jade insisted. This is what she'd always told everyone, because this was the truth. Jade West had never once broke a sweat.

"I don't believe that" Andre said. Jade scoffed.

"Yeah!" Cat agreed "Everyone sweats, even the cold blooded like you"

"Hey she is not cold blooded" Tori snapped. Jade smirked. She loved it when her girlfriend defended her.

"Then how do you explain the fact she doesn't sweat?" Beck asked, picking at his taco.

"I don't know" Tori mumbled, digging back in to her salad.

"What about on a really hot day?" Robbie asked. But Jade shook her head even still.  
"I've been in 100 degree heat without sweating" Jade admitted proudly.

"How is that possible?" Andre questioned. Jade shrugged.

"Tell you what" Jade sat up in her seat now "I'll make a bet with you guys. I'll give you each the chance to make me sweat, and anyone that succeeds-"  
"I love bets!" Cat interrupted "One time, my brother betted with this guy we met on the street that he could balance 3 kilos of jello on his elbow, and-"  
"Anyway" Jade interrupted again "Anyone that succeeds wins 100 dollars"

"100 dollars?! That's more money than Robbie's ever had in his life!" Rex added.

"Rex!" Robbie tried to shush him.

"You guys up for it?" Jade asked, her question followed by simultaneous 'Yeah's. "Bring it on"

"You breaking a sweat yet?" Beck asked, panting. It was his turn first and he and Jade had been jogging round the block for almost 15 minutes now.

"Not even slightly" Jade admitted. It was true. Her legs were tired and sore, but not a single drop of sweat had appeared on her body.

"This is impossible" Beck decided, coming to a halt "Lemme feel your forehead-"  
"Don't touch me" Jade slapped his hand a little too late, as Beck had felt her forehead and had felt that there was indeed no amount of sweat even close to breaking through.

"One down"

Next up was Robbie. He had brought Jade to some ridiculous salon place that she couldn't wait to get out of, but thought she better give Robbie a fair chance.

"So all you gotta do is get in that tanning bed right there and-"  
"Are you calling me pale?" Jade snapped at him. The skinny boy's face seized up.

"N-no" he shook his head frantically "It's just, whenever my mum takes me to get a tan, I always break up into this huge sweat, and-"  
"Right whatever" Jade interrupted. She loved interrupting. It was her favourite thing to do. Reluctantly, she got into the tanning bed.

Half an hour passed before the lid of the bed was opened. Jade sat up, slightly pink but impressed.

"How did that not work!?" Robbie yelled

"Because you're stupid" Rex told him. Jade smirked.

"Couldn't agree more. Two down"

Cat was next. Jade dreaded this one, because she knew her friend cat would have something weird lined up. And she was right.

"Put this jumper on" Cat threw her a woolly jumper. It was bright pink and dotted with unicorns. Jade batted the thing to the ground.

"I am not wearing that disgusting thing" she insisted

"Just do it!" Cat whined "It's part of the exercise!" Jade rolled her eyes. In all fairness, she had said that her friends could make her do anything.

"What exercise?" she grumbled. Cat smiled and grabbed two long wirey things. Jade sighed.

"We're gonna jump rope wearing these thick jumpers until you start sweating" Cat explained.

"Come on then" Jade moaned.

"5, 4, 2, 1, GO!"  
6 minutes had passed when Cat collapsed to the ground, but Jade was still going strong and had yet to start sweating.

"How...is...that...even...possible?" Cat screamed.

"It's not" Jade told her "But here I am"  
-

"Alright, here it is" Andre placed a small red thing on the table.

"What is that?" Jade asked, her arms folded with that iconic Jade-like attitude.

"The third hottest chilli pepper in the world" Andre said proudly "I didn't wanna give you the first or second, as some people have died from eating that shit" Jade rolled her eyes.

"It would have been worth the risk" she shrugged.

"Eat it in small bites, because this is guaranteed to make you sweat and I don't want you to-"  
"Done"  
Andre raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean done?"  
"I mean I've eaten it all. And I'm still not sweating"  
"Hell nah, you cold gurl" Andre told her. Jade smirked. There was only one left.

She arrived at Tori Vega's house in the late evening. Something about this made her nervous. She and Tori had been 'a thing' for a while now, and she was now even starting to tolerate the girl. Truth was, Tori made her nervous. She never thought she would ever date anyone, let alone a girl. She didn't want some gushy relationship to change her personality-she loved her personality.

"Heyyyy" Tori greeted in her signature Tori Vega voice.

"Hurry up and get this over with so I can-" she was cut short with the feeling of Tori's lips on her own. They didn't move from there, but stayed in the same position.

"What was that?" Jade asked. Tori grabbed her hand.

"The start of me attempting to make you sweat"

Tori was leading her over towards her sofa now, and Jade couldn't help but be a little bit scared and excited. Tori threw Jade clean on the sofa and straddled her legs.

"Shit, Vega, I-  
"Shhhh" Tori pressed a finger to Jade's lips, and soon after locked her into a kiss. Jade had never kissed Tori like this before. Her hands were tangled in her hair, and she could feel the heat coming from her body.

"Sweating yet?" Tori whispered in her ear. Jade almost felt as if she wanted to be sweating right now, as if she owed that to Tori for making her feel this good.

"Nuh-uh" Jade replied. Tori raised an eyebrow. Still kissing her, she lowered Jade onto the sofa behind them and balanced herself on top of her. In a swift moment, Tori had removed her own shirt, continuing to kiss the girl beneath her.

"Holy fuck, Tori" Jade panted. Their kissing was so deep and intense that she was sure she had never kissed anyone like this before. In fact, she didn't think anyone had kissed anyone like this before.

"Still not sweating?" Tori's lips were touching Jade's ear now, but still she continued to shake her head.

It was at that moment. Tori's hands started wandering up Jade's baggy top and tracing her finger along her stomach. Her lips were in Jade's ear, her hands were wandering further and further up when-

"VEGA ITS RAINING"

Tori sat up and Jade did the same, but looking panicked. Tori laughed.

"No its not" she told her.

"Is too! Feel my forehead"

Tori didn't need to feel her forehead. She knew what was happening.

"Baby, your sweating" she said. Jade looked horrified.

"What...have...you...done...to..me..Vega?" she was panting, worriedly wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"You owe me 100 bucks!" Tori shouted in triumph. Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault you're so damn hot"


End file.
